Mi vida es junto a ti
by Senry Chan
Summary: Arthur condenado por la especie humana por ser diferente es sumido en un sueño profundo junto a otros de su especie es salvado de la fría oscuridad en la que se encontraba de forma accidental por un joven Alfa varios siglos en el futuro. Su joven salvador le mostrara la libertad, la amistad y sobre todo le hará probar las mieles del amor. Mundo Omegaverse. AlfaUs x NekoOmegaUk
1. Chapter 1

Holacomo están chicas y chicos, les presento mi primer fic de Hetalia, ya tenia que quería escribir uno y por fin me anime.

Les comento que he quedado fascinada con el mundo Omegaverse y por lo tanto este fic sera uno. Como pareja principal tendré al UsUk los amo, pero también habrá Spamano y GerIta.

Espero sea bien recibido, les guste y los pueda entretener un rato, bueno ya basta de tanta cháchara, los dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Hetalia al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

Advertencia: Capitulo corto por ser algo así como el prólogo, creo jejeje

* * *

**Mi vida es junto a ti**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**Año 2520**

La oscuridad reinaba, no había ni un alma vagando por las calles, era obvio después del toque de queda, no se tenía permitido que nadie, absolutamente nadie salga de casa, esa era una de las reglas establecidas por el gobierno, más que nada para tener control sobre la población y poder evitar revueltas y rebeliones. Las lámparas del alumbrado público estaban encendidas, cada cierto periodo de tiempo un grupo de elementos de seguridad recorrían las calles, algunos a pie, otros más en vehículos verificando la seguridad de la ciudad. Los tiempos actuales no eran nada alentadores pero en comparación con siglos atrás era como el paraíso.

Tiempo atrás, varias revueltas habían explotado en diferentes partes del mundo, era sabido por todos que los países tenían sus conflictos unos con los otros, sin embargo ningún conflicto o rencilla podía ser tan malo como para que se iniciase una guerra mundial mas.

Para poder entender bien la situación actual, retrocedamos en el tiempo, para ser más precisos 500 años atrás.

.

.

.

**Año 2020**

La vida en la tierra en ese tiempo era tranquila por así decirlo, los constantes cambios tecnológicos obligaban a los hombres, mujeres y sus familias a tener que modernizarse y adaptarse a la era tecnológica en la que vivían.

La estructura familiar había cambiado con el paso de los tiempos, ya no solo era el hombre el que tenía que estar a cargo de la familia, sino que también la mujer podía hacerlo, esa forma arcaica y pasada de moda de pensar que el hombre debe salir a trabajar, romperse la espalda para ganarse los sagrados alimentos, regresar a casa donde la mujer no hacía más que limpiar la casa, cocinar y criar a los hijos, había por fin quedado atrás. Las mujeres habían demostrado que podían ser productivas, que podían sobresalir en un ambiente gobernado por hombres. Los niños tenían el derecho y la obligación de asistir a la escuela.

No solo los avances tecnológicos hacían mella en la sociedad, también los avances en las ramas científicas alcanzaban su auge, así como el aumento en la producción masiva de las armas de fuego, la construcción de bombas, misiles y la más peligrosa de todas, las armas bacteriológicas. Cada día se creaba o modificaba un nuevo virus que tenia la facilidad y capacidad de acabar con la vida existente sobre la tierra.

La paz vivida no era solo que una enorme tapadera, que servía para despistar y no dejar que las personas descubrieran la verdad sobre el mundo de porquería en el que vivían.

Solo se necesita de una pequeña chispa, para que se produzca una llama y solo hace falta un pequeño suspiro para que la llama se propague, se expanda y consuma todo a su paso, borrando lo que una vez fue, volviendo todo cenizas.

Eso era exactamente lo que le había sucedido al mundo, solo hizo falta esa pequeña chispa para que todo se destruyera.

.

.

Una mañana como todas, las personas salían de sus casa para ir a trabajar y ganarse el pan, los niños y niñas corrían disparados a la escuela, la vida en los mercados y centros comerciales comenzaba, como todas las mañanas todo era normal hasta que repentinamente el cielo se ensombreció, los animales comenzaron a alterarse, los pájaros volaban despavoridos y los perros le ladraban sin control a la nada, advirtiendo tal vez una posible catástrofe después de todo ellos poseen un sexto sentido… las alarmas de los autos se encendieron todas al mismo tiempo, unos minutos después todo lo eléctrico se apago, se podía sentir una ligera vibración proviniendo del suelo, como una especie de temblor, un pitido bastante molesto inundaba el ambiente y de pronto, todo se detuvo, las personas se desplomaron, caían desmayadas, se encontrasen donde se encontrasen.

Se provocaron varios accidentes, las calles sin vida con cientos de personas tiradas inconscientes, este fenómeno afecto a todo ser humano sobre la tierra, la vida se había detenido por exactamente un minuto. Cuando el minuto dos comenzó, una ligera llovizna cayó sobre el planeta, en todas partes sin importar los tipos de climas, desde el más infernal desierto al más brutal polo ártico, la gente comenzó a despertar, desorientada tratando de descifrar lo sucedido, tratando de dar una explicación a lo inexplicable.

El suceso se repitió muchas veces en cinco años, durante ese periodo, las relaciones entre las naciones se fueron deteriorando, se suscitaron bastantes atentados, peleas, enfrentamientos y demás, la gente estaba aterrada, temía salir de sus casas, por tal motivo la comida comenzaba a escasear, y la poca comida y agua que había se vendía a precios exageradamente altos.

.

Las personas más inteligentes del planeta en una determinada rama, formaron un grupo de investigación, trataban de hallar una explicación razonable, pues como todos sabemos las personas que se basan en la ciencia no creen en cosas como "Esto fue obra de Dios" o "Dios está enojado con nosotros y esta es su forma de hacernos pagar nuestros pecados", para ellos eso no contaba.

Muchas personas creían que investigar era una pérdida de tiempo, que no se sacaría nada de ello, lo que el mundo ignoraba, era que si se habían dado resultados, poco más del noveno mes desde el primer suceso, el centro de investigación había recibido una llamada de un doctor ingles bastante alarmado afirmando que una mujer había dado a luz a un niño con mutaciones nunca antes vistas… claro que había mandado unas fotografías para que su historia fuese creíble, basta decir que las imágenes impactaron y llamaron más que la atención. Un par de días después el grupo de investigadores se encontraba en Londres, Inglaterra dispuesto a estudiar ese caso.

El pequeño recién nacido de nombre Arthur Kirkland, pequeño, rubio, piel blanca, impresionantes ojos verdes y mejillas rosadas, parecía un niño normal, un ser humano común y corriente de no ser por unas orejitas y una pequeña cola gatuna con las que había nacido. Su madre había muerto durante el parto y su padre lo consideraba un monstruo que no merecía más que la muerte. Después de numerosas pruebas, exámenes y estudios se determino que el pequeño tenía ADN animal en su organismo, su mutación era resultado de eso, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?.. Esas eran preguntas sin respuesta, al menos por ahora...

.

.

Continuara

.

Gracias por leer, Nos vemos en el próximo capi, déjenme un review pliss

n_n


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola ya tiene un rato que no actualizaba, pero al fin pude terminar el segundo capi, lamento si en el anterior no quedaron claras muchas cosas, sobre todo por lo de los tiempos que estoy manejando, estos capítulos y posiblemente unos tres mas, puede que sean mas o tal vez menos se narraran en el 2020, este periodo es el fin de la civilización moderna y el principio de la evolución mediante un suceso bastante extraño, también este periodo representa el pasado oscuro y enigmático de varios personajes de esta historia... cuando por fin termine de narrar este tiempo se podrán dar cuenta ya que lo anunciare poniendo año 2520 que es donde se desarrollara la historia principal

Si les agrada la idea o si no díganmelo porfass, en serio yo escribo para ustedes, ya sin mas las dejo leer

Disclaimer: Hetalia al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

Advertencia: Por ahora nada

* * *

**Mi vida es junto a ti**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

**Año 2020**

El pequeño Arthur era en verdad adorable, al menos esa era la opinión de cierto hombre, un miembro sumamente importante del equipo de investigación asignado a estudiar el caso del bebe Kirkland, desde que se había descubierto el caso, solo este hombre conocido como Roma Vargas tenía el suficiente valor para adentrarse al área de contención donde se mantenía aislado del mundo y de todo contacto humano al pequeño Arthur Kirkland.

Roma Vargas un hombre culto, increíblemente inteligente, paciente y sumamente atractivo, porque si, Roma Vargas a pesar de ya haber pasado los cincuenta años de edad, seguía viéndose como un hombre de treinta y tantos, fascinantemente bien conservado, alto, de espalda ancha y fuerte, piel bronceada, ojos marrones, cabellera café oscuro y lo más peculiar era de ella le sobresalían varios rizos rebeldes, el hombre era italiano por lo cual el arte del ligue y la seducción corrían a mil por sus venas. Viudo desde hace años, para ser más precisos desde que su hijo nació hace ya más de 27 años, él y su amada esposa habían intentado tener hijos durante un largo tiempo, cuando al fin lo lograron tuvieron la fatídica noticia que la mujer no podría soportar el embarazo pues una enfermedad bastante grave la aquejaba, por primera vez en su vida Roma no sabía qué hacer.

Era horrible el tener que escoger entre salvar la vida de su mujer o la de su hijo, nadie debería tener que pasar por eso jamás.

Está de más decir que la mujer no tenía que pensarlo, ella tendría a su bebe aunque eso le costara la vida, Roma trato de persuadirla al igual que los doctores más nada pudo hacerla cambiar de decisión, el desenlace ya todos lo podemos imaginar, milagrosamente pudo llegar a los nueve meses, con ciertas complicaciones, sin embargo durante el parto todo se complicó, la señora Vargas apenas y pudo soportar lo suficiente para ver a su hijo nacer, abrazarlo y besarlo por primera y última vez, se despidió entre lágrimas y palabras de amor tanto de su pequeño como de su espero quien en todo el lapso que duro no dijo ni hizo nada, pues ya nada podía hacer solo observar como la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de su mujer, finalmente falleciendo diez minutos después de dar a luz.

Roma apenas pudo superar tal perdida y solo lo hizo porque tenía a un pequeño que dependería de él, ambos salieron a delante, claro que tenían el apoyo de la familia y los amigos, en cuanto a la vida íntima de Roma Vargas, bueno jamás volvió a casarse o a enamorarse, simplemente buscaba novias o ni siquiera eso, simplemente compañía por algunos días o en ocasiones menos que eso.

.

La habitación era grande y bien iluminada, había varias cunas, un área especial para el cambio de pañal y todo lo necesario para la higiene de los recién nacidos, con la única diferencia que en ese cuarto solo se encontraba un bebe.

El pequeño Arthur reía, hacia ruiditos graciosos y sus ojitos verdosos estaban iluminados por un brillo especial, Roma lo tenía entre sus brazos, le hacía cosquillas en su barriguita al mismo tiempo que le ponía caras chistosas, causando que el bebito riera sin parar, sus orejitas están paradas y atentas, su colita se movía graciosamente, de repente el pequeño callo sus ricitas, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó, sus ojitos perdieron ese brillo y comenzaron a aguarse más ninguna lagrima salió, sus orejitas ahora estaban bajas y su colita enroscada, tal parecía un animalito indefenso. Roma se preocupó, Arthur parecía asustado, pero ¿Por qué?, al segundo después de plantearse esa pregunta la respuesta llego, un hombre con cara de estreñido entro por la puerta después de ingresar el código de seguridad, porque si, se tenía que ingresar un código de seguridad que solo el personal autorizado sabia, antes de eso tenías que atravesar un largo corredor de paredes y luces blancas y cada dos metros había cámaras de seguridad, detectores de movimiento y un sinfín más de porquerías dignas de película hollywoodense y para que… para resguardar la existencia de un pequeño bebe de no más de dos semanas de nacido, que ridiculez.

Tal parecía que el pequeño sabía lo que le pasaría, pues a pesar de un bebito por las expresiones que ponía parecía que entendía lo que se hablaba a su alrededor, al menos esa era la impresión que tenía Roma, cada vez que el cargaba a la niño este siempre le sonreía, se reía graciosamente con cada cara graciosa que le ponía el dr Vargas, pero cuando sentía que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo entraba al área donde lo tenía, el pequeño se ponía serio e incluso comenzaba a llorar, tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Curioso, muy curioso.

-Vargas…. – se volteo con el bebe en brazos cuando escucho que lo llamaban,- sabes cuales son las reglas, se nos prohíbe tener contacto con "eso",- Roma frunció el ceño, - discúlpame, pero que hay de malo con pasar un rato agradable con el pequeño Arthur, además no es "eso", te recuerdo que estamos hablando de un bebe,- dijo lo más amable posible. El sujeto simplemente frunció la boca en una fea mueca, tanto de desprecio como de asco, les dirigió una mirada envenenada después salió a paso rápido, era obvio que lo reportaría y acusaría de violar las reglas… de nuevo.

-no te preocupes pequeñin… te protegeré, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, así que ya no llores… ¿sí?,- el pequeño pareció entenderle pues tan pronto el hombre termino la oración el rostro del bebe se relajó, a sus ojitos verdosos regreso ese brillo, la alegría, la esperanza y la confianza.

.

Salió de la habitación especialmente diseñada para contener al raro espécimen, la cosa o eso, como le decían sus demás compañeros al bebe Kirkland, recorrió el pasillo, al salir, se despidió del par de enormes y serios mastodontes vestidos de guardias que protegían la entrada. Se dirigió tan rápido como pudo a su oficina, como jefe le habían asignado una, al entrar se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, bueno ni tan sorpresa ya se lo esperaba, aunque en esta ocasión habían llegado antes que él.

-Sr Vargas, cuando le ofrecimos el puesto de jefe…,- la persona hizo una pausa,- fue bajo ciertas reglas y restricciones… entenderá usted que no podemos arriesgarnos a interactuar demasiado con el especi… perdón con el bebe Kirkland,- se autocorrigió, sabia como se ponía el hombre cada vez que llamaban de fea manera al bebe,- no sabemos mucho de él, prácticamente no sabemos nada, podría ser peligroso el contacto

-usted mismo lo ha dicho "podría",- intervino el Dr. Vargas, ya estaba harto desde que estaba a cargo era la misma discusión.

-Escúcheme bien ya se habrá enterado que sean presentado cinco casos más, las mismas condiciones y circunstancias,- elevo el tono de su voz, pero sin llegar a gritar,- ahora dejémonos de tontas discusiones y hable ¿Qué opina?,- roma hizo una pausa, camino a su escritorio, se sentó en su silla de cuero negro, reclinable, se acomodó, saco una carpeta negra, la dejo caer, se inclinó hacia adelante, todo ante la atenta, furiosa y desesperada mirada de su superior.

-bueno es más que obvio que tiene relación posible con la llovizna, pues todos fueron concebidos el mismo día que se presentó una de ellas,- abrió la carpeta que tenía enfrente,- pero lo que más me sorprende es que de los nuevos casos hay uno que me llama más la atención se trata de un pequeño que ya tiene un año de vida pero su apariencia física es la de uno niño de cuatro años,- hizo un pausa,- no le parece asombroso,- una mueca agria se formó en el rostro de la otra persona,- Sr Vargas no le veo lo asombroso, es una noticia alarmante, este podría ser el fin de nuestra existencia,- de acuerdo, el hombre estaba exagerando pensó el italiano, aunque una pequeña vocecita le dijo que tal vez tenía razón, sea cual sea la verdad pues ya llegaría.

-¿Cuándo llegaran los pequeños?,- estaba muy impaciente estaba súper seguro que serían igual de lindos que el bebe Kirkland,- los niños llegaran mañana a primera hora,- fue todo lo que respondió el hombre, después de darle una que otra orden, salió de la oficina de Roma.

Cuando se encontró por fin solo, la máscara que estuvo portando durante todo el rato cayo dejando a la luz a un hombre bastante preocupado, confundido, temeroso, no eso era poco, estaba aterrado…

No pudo evitar pensar en su hijo y la mujer de este la cual estaba a nada de dar a luz a sus primeros nietos, cualquiera ante tal noticia se alegraría, pero para el castaño no era asi, pues estaba más que seguro que sus nietos fueron concebidos durante un día de llovizna.

.

.

Continuara…

.

Nos vemos

n_n


	3. Capitulo 3

Hey hola mis amores, una disculpa por tardarme una eternidad, agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews, dieron fav y follow, no importa que sean poquis, realmente se los agradezco de corazón...

Bueno ya les dejo leer.

Notas abajo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

**Mi vida es junto a ti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Roma Vargas se dirigía a paso veloz a la sala de espera del hospital donde su nuera estaba ingresada, hacia horas que había recibido la llamada de su hijo Gabriel anunciándole que pronto seria abuelo, Roma no cabía de la felicidad, su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y hermosos sentimientos, muy pronto presumiría a todo mundo a sus nietecitos. La realidad interrumpieron la pachanga creada en su cabeza y corazón, pues tan pronto como entro por las puertas del hospital y localizo a su hijo, la maldita realidad lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro sin darle oportunidad de meter las manos para defenderse.

Su rostro era una extraña mezcla entre alegría, desconcierto y miedo, al llegar busco con la vista a su hijo, lo encontró sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando fijamente al piso inmaculado del hospital, sus ojos carecían de ese brillo característico de los Vargas, su expresión era de desolación, de alguien que ya no tiene amor por la vida.

Roma se estremeció, de alguna forma él ya lo sabía.

-Hijo…Gabriel… mírame,- lo llamo dulcemente, el hombre sentado levanto el rostro, y lo miro.

-¿Papa?,- desconsuelo e inseguridad, todo en la cabeza de Gabriele Vargas daba vueltas.

-Papa...mi Ángela se muere…,-su voz se quebró,- ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Qué puedo hacer?...,- susurro más para sí mismo, no podía soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar, la situación lo superaba con creces.

Roma se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole apoyo y consuelo, sabía que su hijo lo necesitaba… y lo necesitaría.

Gabriel se aferró a los brazos fuertes y protectores de su padre, agradecía que estuviese ahí con él.

Se suponía que este sería el día más feliz de sus vidas, tanto de su esposa como de él, hoy nacerían sus gemelitos, sus angelitos, sus hijitos, los habían estado esperando con paciencia en los primeros meses, y con verdaderas ansias ya cercana su llegada, pero ahora todo se desmoronaba.

¿Por qué sucedía todo esto?

No lo comprendía, hace unas horas todo estaba bien.

.

**Flash Back**

.

Ángela dormía profundamente, acostada sobre su costado izquierdo, su doctora le había dicho que esa era una de las posiciones más cómodas durante el embarazo, él había llegado cansado a eso de las once de la noche, su día laboral había sido largo, entre el trabajo y atender a su bella esposa, tenía que admitirlo estaba agotado pero contento, se recostó a lado de ella, comenzó acariciarle el rostro, el hombro, su brazo, tomo su delicada mano entre la suya, sintió como su esposa entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él, se miraron a los ojos, pues ella entre las caricias se había despertado, acercaron sus rostros, se dieron un dulce beso, al separarse se acomodaron para dormir.

.

.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada, Ángela se levantó de golpe sentándose en la cama, su respiración era agitada, los ojos estaban abiertos, su rostro era una mueca de dolor, no pudo contenerlo más, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, sus manos viajaron a su abultado vientre…

El grito de su mujer lo despertó, se giró a ella, se retorcía de dolor sobre la cama, sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, sentía que se partía en dos, un dolor agudo y punzante le recorría el cuerpo… por dios le habían dicho que dar a luz era doloroso, pero no se imaginaba cuanto… simplemente se preocupó cuando la mujer soltó otro grito de dolor.

Gabriel bajo como rayo de la cama, ayudo a su esposa a salir de ella, la ayudo a ponerse su bata, salieron de la habitación matrimonial rumbo a las escaleras, las contracciones evitaban que fueran a paso rápido.

Ya estando apunto de subir al auto, miro a Gabriel hablando por el celular seguramente avisándole a padre de la noticia, sonrió dulcemente cuando un dolor muy diferente a las contracciones que había estado sintiendo la atravesó, pego un grito que casi le desgarro la garganta, se dobló de dolor, creyó caer al suelo, pero las brazos de Gabriel la sostuvieron, un poco de sangre salió de su boca, su respirar se volvió errático, se desvaneció, se había desmayado en los brazos del hombre castaño que la llamaba incesantemente.

El corazón de Gabriel se encogió… ¿Qué diablos debía hacer?... llamo a la sala de urgencias del hospital más cercano, avisando su pronta llegada, una vez colgado el celular, salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al hospital. Al llegar se la quitaron de los brazos, la pusieron sobre una camilla, le tomaron el pulso y un mundo de gente entre enfermeras y varios doctores atravesaron una puerta blanca con ella en la camilla, llevaban prisa, mucha prisa… las voces a su alrededor perdieron sentido, no lograba entender lo que decían, se sentía mareado, como pudo logro llegar a la sala de espera, se sentó y no se movió de ahí en las siguientes horas.

Solo reacciono cuando escucho la voz de su padre llamándole.

.

**Fin Flash Back**

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, desde la llegada de Roma con su hijo Gabriel cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, no habían tenido noticias de Ángela Vargas desde que fue ingresada, era desesperante el solo esperar y no poder hacer nada.

Una mujer salió de la puerta por donde había entrado su esposa hace horas, tenía ese atuendo azul típico que se usaba durante las cirugías, la doctora se quitó el tapa bocas del rostro, su semblante era serio, tal parecía que no tenía buenas noticias y así fue…

.

.

Los gemelos Vargas ahora se encontraban en la misma sala de contención del pequeño Arthur, dormían en cunas separadas, lo cual no era del agrado de los bebes pues cada que los separaban lloraban escandalosamente, su llanto era tan fuerte y tan desesperante que atravesaba las gruesa paredes, por obvio cada vez que se soltaban a llorar los demás bebes y pequeñitos que los acompañaban también lloraban, y se quejaban, en resumen esa sala era un caos.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde el nacimiento de los pequeños Vargas.

El mayor fue nombrado Lovino de ojitos grandes color ámbar, su piel suave, delicada y blanca, sus mejillas rositas, cabello castaño oscuro casi de la tonalidad de su abuelo, de su cabecita de lado derecho sobre salía un curioso rulito, era latoso eso sí; su hermanito, Feliciano también de ojitos ámbar, el tono de su cabello era más claro que el de su hermano, con la única diferencia que un rulito salía pero de lado izquierdo de su cabecita.

La razón por la que ambos estaban encerrados ahí era muy sencilla, al igual que Arthur tenían orejas y colas gatunas del color de su cabello.

.

Roma aún estaba a cargo, había peleado fervientemente el puesto de Director de Investigación, cuando el resto del equipo se enteró del caso Vargas muchos quisieron dejarlo fuera, pero Roma se impuso dejando en claro que no abandonaría su puesto, al final se decidió dejarlo a cargo pues no había nadie más capacitado que él.

.

Arthur a pesar de tener solo unos meses de edad, ya tenía el físico de un niño de tres años.

Se desarrollaba a una velocidad impresionante, hablaba de la manera que lo haría un pequeño de esa edad, era un niño muy inteligente, gustaba de leer muchos libros de texto, temas avanzados, literatura, pero sus favoritos eran los de fantasía, aquellas historias donde había criaturas mágicas como hadas, duendes, magos y hechiceros; criaturas increíbles como unicornios y dragones; hermosas princesas, valientes caballeros y piratas.

Era un caso extraordinario pero no solo él, ya pasados los meses los demás pequeñines mostraban capacidades muy similares, había niños que no sobrepasaban los tres años de edad y se veían de diez años, simplemente inexplicables.

.

Tres meses después de que los gemelos Vargas hubieron cumplido el año de edad, la tranquilidad con la que vivían el día a día los niños fue cortada de tajo y de la manera más cruel posible.

Los pequeños no tan pequeños se giraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon que esta se abría, esperando ver como todos los días al imponente italiano entrar sonriente, haciendo infinidad de bromas, repartiendo abrazos y dulces que metía de contrabando pues los niños tenían una dieta controlada.

El Dr. Vargas entro acompañado de un gran grupo de personas, entre ellos hombres con batas blancas como la del abuelito Roma y hombres con uniformes grises y feos, todos con expresiones agrias, miradas frías y sonrisas falsas, crueles.

-¡Abuelito Roma!,- dijo feliz el pequeño Feliciano, ya aparentando una edad de 3 años, corrió con los brazos abiertos listo para recibir el caluroso abrazo de su abuelito.

-Regresa a tu lugar Feliciano,- dijo en tono autoritario el italiano mayor, causando que el pequeño Feli se asustara y corriera a los brazos de su hermano Lovino.

-Señor Vargas...hmmm... ¿q-qu,- trato de preguntar Arthur pero fue cortado por Roma de manera abrupta.

-Guarda silencio Arthur, nadie te dio permiso para hablar,- Kirkland frunció el ceño, iba a protestar cuando escucho un sollozo y un gruñido proveniente de los Vargas.

-Déjalo en paz,- gruño Lovino, cuando le fue arrebatado su hermano por los hombres de gris.

-Ayúdenme... no, suéltenme,- sollozo otro niño más.

En fracción de segundos la habitación se volvió un caos, gritos, llantos y lamentos inundaban el ambiente, un olor agrio, amargo y pesado invadió el aire.

Arthur fue tomado bruscamente del brazo, jalado hacia la salida por uno de gris, trato de escapar pero el agarre se volvió mas fuerte causándole dolor y sumisión; dirigió su mirada jade a Lovino que trataba de llegar a Feliciano, pero fue jalado de una de sus orejas gatunas cruelmente, sacándole un grito de dolor, unos minutos después Lovino también fue sometido y adopto una posición sumisa, dejándose mangonear.

Kiku Honda un niño japonés, pelinegro, de ojos negros e inexpresivos, era también llevado pero él se mantenía tranquilo, no había peleado, se mostró sumiso todo el tiempo.

Roma no podía hacer nada.

Le habían advertido que si intervenía los pequeños lo pagarían caro, se mordió fuertemente los labios hasta sentir el sabor a hierro en su boca, sus manos en forma de puños se apretaban con tal fuerza, su mirada se centraba en el piso tratando de no observar el acto tan cruel, pero sus oídos captaban todo, el llanto, las suplicas, los gritos, TODO. Escucho su nombre varias veces, sus nietos pidiéndole ayuda pero él no se movió ni un milímetro.

.

Los especímenes fueron trasladados a diferentes áreas del edificio, a todos y cada uno de ellos se les asigno una habitación de paredes blancas, con una cama individual, una pequeña cómoda y un cuarto de baño, las puertas de vidrios transparentes, resistentes, cámaras de seguridad en las cuatro esquinas del cuarto, toda una prisión personal. El grupo anteriormente constituido por 23 niños fue sometido a innumerables, exhaustivas y un poco dolorosas pruebas físicas, de resistencia, de inteligencia, de salud mental, emocional y de personalidad, los resultados determinaron tres grupos con características muy específicas. Pasado el tiempo los chicos pasaban ya por la adolescencia, desde que fueron separados y ubicados en sus grupos su metabolismo y madurez se disparó, en todos y cada uno de ellos, definieron sus personalidades, sus gustos, características físicas, y aquellos rasgos que los hacían Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Fue la primera vez que se usaron esos términos, para describir a la nueva raza.

**ALFA**

El grupo formado por los individuos más fuertes, rápidos, ágiles e inteligentes, de carácter fuerte, duro y dominante. Sus cuerpos desarrollaron una perfecta musculatura, eran casi perfectos en todos aspectos... CASI, era el término correcto, ya que cada vez que tenían contacto con uno de los dos grupos restantes se volvían locos, un instinto animal incontrolable emergía de ellos, como animales en celo perseguían, acosaban y celaban a sus posibles parejas.

Dominantes, eso eran.

Dominar, eso buscaban.

**BETAS**

Este grupo estaba conformado por individuos trabajadores, gustaban de realizar toda clase de tareas y trabajos, son partidarios por el orden y la obediencia, pareciera que su razón en la vida era obedecer y acatar órdenes. Una vez estando en contacto con los Alfas estos se vuelven sumamente atentos y actúan como subordinados de los Alfas, al contrario de ellos no parecían mostrar interés por el último grupo restante, siempre sereno y calmo. Poseían habilidades y capacidades físicas similares a los Alfas, mas nunca llegaban a sobrepasarlos. A este grupo pertenecía el joven Kiku Honda.

**OMEGAS**

Y el último grupo, de apariencia frágil y delicada, no evitaban demostrar lo que sentían, cariñosos y amables, habían demostrado ser una raza sumisa, sobre todo cuando hacían contacto con los Alfas, se volvían dependientes, anhelaban ser protegidos y necesitaban constantemente de cuidados, mimos y cariño.

Gracias a las constantes pruebas se pudo descubrir que ciertos periodos los Omega despedían feromonas que atraían a los Alfas, una invitación para tener intimidad, su instinto clamaba por ser tomados y marcados por un Alfa. A este grupo pertenecían los gemelos Vargas y el chico Kirkland.

Tanto Lovino como Arthur no encajaban perfectamente con la descripción, pues ambos tenían personalidades complicadas y conflictivas.

.

.

.

La situación fuera del Centro de Investigación, es decir el mundo real, si lo quieren ver así, era terrible.

El descontento era global, se levantaron varios grupos que estaban en contra del gobierno, enfrentamientos entre civiles y policías eran cada vez más frecuentes, la gente temía salir a sus casas, y aquellas que se aventuraban si corrían con mala suerte jamás regresaban a sus hogares; la comida y el agua escaseaban, la gente moría de infecciones y enfermedades virales, la medicina era insuficiente para todos los infectados y si lo causado por el hombre era poco, la madre naturaleza también aportaba con su granito de arena. Cambios de clima extremos, sequías e inundaciones, temblores y tsunamis, tormentas e incendios, era solo una probadita.

El planeta tierra por fin se había cansado de todo el desastre, destrucción y crueldad con la que vivía el ser humano su día a día, era cobrar factura y que mejor que jugando con la evolución y la estabilidad genética del ser humano.

Las misteriosas lloviznas eran un claro ejemplo de eso.

.

Estando la situación como estaba, no faltaba quien se beneficiara de ello, los ricos y poderosos se regodeaban burlándose mientras se atascaban de abundante comida, desperdiciaban ese líquido tan vital e importante llamado agua y acaparaban las medicinas y medicamentos, dejando sin nada al pobre mortal, que tenía que buscar en la basura algo que comer, tomar agua contaminada y morir en las calles de una infección, simplemente imperdonable. El egoísmo había sobrepasado los límites, la gente se mataba unas a otras, allanaban las casas ajenas, cometían delitos graves, robo, asesinato, violación...

La gente quería respuestas, soluciones y el actuar rápido de sus autoridades, pero estos se hacían de la vista gorda.

Un rumor llego a oídos de la población de global.

El gobierno destinaba gran parte de los recursos para mantener las investigaciones, en un descuido salió a la luz la existencia de estos pequeñitos, las muertes de las mujeres que los llevaron en sus vientres, las mutaciones que presentaban en sus cuerpos. Los humanos somos una especie temerosa de aquello nuevo y diferente, buscamos apropiarnos y sobajar aquello que no encaja con lo que queremos.

.

.

.

Estaba en su quinto sueño cuando unos ruidos lo despertaron, parecían gritos, maldiciones y... disparos... explosiones...llanto...caos.

-Hey! ¿Qué demonios está pasando?,- grito, mas nadie le respondió.

Se recargo en la puerta, trataba de ver qué pasaba, hombres de bata corriendo a todas partes, los sujetos de gris corrían con sus armas en la mano.

Una explosión muy cercana lastimo sus sensibles oídos, bajo sus rubias orejas tratando de minimizar el ruido, se abrazó a sí mismo, tenía que admitirlo tenía miedo. Se sentó en una de las esquinas, abrazos sus piernas, enterrando la cabeza en sus rodillas, cerro fuertemente los ojos, deseando que todo terminara.

-Arthur!,- esa voz, no podía creerlo, levanto el rostro, sus ojos verdes con unas cuantas lagrimas se posaron en la figura alta y fuerte que se acercaba a él.

-Se-señor Vargas,- Kirkland se levantó y corrió hacia el italiano, desde aquel día que fueron abruptamente llevados a la fuerza no habida vuelto a ver al hombre castaño. Arthur lo apreciaba mucho.

-Sígueme Arthur, te sacare de aquí,- la voz Roma salió segura y tranquila, a pesar del caos. No lo pensó dos veces siguió al hombre. Corrieron por los pasillos esquivando escombros, explosiones, disparos y cuerpos sin vida, al pasar por una sección de cuartos del grupo Beta su cuerpo se estremeció, todos estaban muertos, la sangre escapaba de los cuerpos y corría libre por el suelo, Arthur trataba de no mirar, su corazón latió más de prisa, un nudo apretó la boca del estómago al pasar por la habitación de Kiku

-Doctor Vargas,- hablo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación acompañado de un asustado Lovino y un aterrado Feliciano, que trataba sin éxito calmar el llanto y sus hipidos.

-¿Están bien niños?,- Roma se acercó a los chicos escaneándolos de los pies a la cabeza, comprobando que no tenían ninguna herida.

-Estamos bien abuelo,- Lovino trato con todas sus fuerzas sonar calmado, imposible estaba a nada de cagarse del miedo.

-Abuelito Roma, tengo mucho miedo,-sollozo Feli lanzándose a abrazar a su abuelo, enterrando el rostro en el pecho del mayor, Lovino desvió la mirada, él también quería un abrazo de su abuelo pero su orgullo le impedía pedírselo, Roma pareció darse cuenta del conflicto interno de su otro nieto, abrió más los brazos envolviendo el cuerpo de Lovino en el abrazo, al principio forcejeo pero pasados unos segundos acepto el abrazo aferrándose a su abuelo.

-Lamento lo sucedido niños,- la voz de Roma rompió el silencio que se formó en la destruida habitación.

-Señor Vargas... díganos por favor ¿qué demonios pasa?,- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

-Me temo que vario grupos armados han tomado posesión del Centro... Ha ce unas semanas nos enteramos que información referente a ustedes fue infiltrada en las redes mundiales, así como la ubicación de este recinto,- como nadie lo interrumpió, siguió hablando,- No sabemos quién fue, ni por qué lo hizo, solo sabemos que esta gente quiere eliminarnos, sobre todo a ustedes.

-¿Q-que?

-¿Por qué? ¿Que hicimos mal?,-pregunto Feli a su abuelo

-Ustedes no han hecho nada malo,- dijo con convicción,- Quiero que me escuchen, ustedes son únicos y especiales, como desee que llevaran una vida normal...

-Dr Vargas,- Kiku se acercó y se unió al abrazo, es cierto que no era muy expresivo, pero realmente las palabras de Roma le habían llegado, se permitió un momento de debilidad, ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando lo que sentía, en verdad apreciaba al Dr Vargas, quería como hermanitos a los italianos menores y que decir de Arthur, él se había convertido en su mejor amigo, los apreciaba a todos. Las lágrimas de Kiku comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, libres y sin vergüenza alguna.

El rubio también lloraba de impotencia, de rabia y tristeza. El abrazo cálido de los suyos le hizo olvidar por un par de minutos la ola de sentimientos que lo invadían.

El abrazo se rompió cuando escucharon a un grupo de gente dirigirse a ellos.

.

Roma los guío hasta una sala extraña, una parte del laboratorio en la que nunca habían estado, la habitación era espaciosa, había infinidad de aparatos, computadoras, monitores, máquinas de diseños extraños que hacían sonidos robóticos, una habitación salida de un cómic de ciencia ficción, todo era totalmente inmaculado, lo que llamo la atención de los jóvenes en medio de la sala unos contenedores en forma de capsula se levantaban imponentes, el interior parecía acolchonado y con el suficiente espacio para una persona.

Roma corrió al panel de control, inserto un código tecleo a la velocidad luz, cuatro de las capsulas comenzaron a descender y tomar una posición horizontal, la barrera que las protegía de color gris comenzó a transparentarse hasta que pareció desaparecer, un impresionado y curioso Feliciano trato de tocar el interior al ver desaparecer la tapa protectora, su mano se estrelló con el aire, pego un pequeño gritillo, retrocedió y se escondió detrás de Honda.

-¿Que mierda es este lugar, abuelo?,- el mayor dejo pasar las malas palabras dichas por Lovino, ya era su costumbre ser mal hablado.

-Eso no lo necesitan saber, no queda tiempo ahora escúchenme.

-Se lo que este lugar es, también se para que son esas capsulas... se lo que trata de hacer Roma,- Arthur tuteo al mayor, ya no tenía caso tanta formalidad.

-Tu... realmente quieres encerrarnos de por vida!, no eres diferente a los malnacidos que nos privaron de nuestra libertad ni de los bastardos que quieren matarnos,- grito con todas sus fuerzas, el ojiverde de alguna forma se sentía herido, traicionado.

-Yo jamás me perdonare por todas las horribles cosas que les hice y deje que les hicieran,- su voz se rompió,- realmente lo siento niños... pero les pido por favor que confíen en mí una última vez, lo que quiero es salvarlos... tal vez no lo entiendan pero algo me dice que esta es la mejor solución, estoy seguro de eso, mi corazón me lo dice...

Una fuerte explosión se dejó sentir, aturdiendo a los chicos.

-Confió en ti abuelito,- Feliciano le mostró una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de estar llorando.

-Yo... yo... también,- susurro Lovino mientras desviaba la cara.

-Yo también confió en usted, Dr Vargas,- hablo Kiku

-Y tu Arthur, mi niño ¿confiaras en mí?,- pregunto.

-Idiota sabes que sí.

.

Los chicos ya estaban acomodados en las capsulas, la función de estos aparatos inducirlos a un sueño por tiempo indeterminado, la capsula los protegería de amenazas externas, controlaría sus funciones orgánicas suspendiéndolas, es decir dormiría su organismo, los protegería del paso del tiempo si despertaban cien años después tendrían la misma apariencia de ahora.

-Sé que una vida feliz les espera, solo tengan paciencia, pronto llegara a ustedes...

El primero en sumirse en la inconsciencia fue el pelinegro, después de una emotiva despedida, la barrera de la capsula tomo su color original, se selló protegiendo en su interior a un ya dormido Kiku.

El siguiente fue Feliciano, que durante todo el proceso no retiro la mirada de su hermano, Lovino no pudo soportarlo más rompió en llanto mientras al igual que Feli caía profundamente dormido, ambas capsulas se sellaron al mismo tiempo.

Arthur tenía miedo, pero no al dormir, si dormía para siempre no le importaría mejor para él... tenía miedo de despertar en una realidad mucho peor que esta.

Sintió sus parpados cerrarse lentamente, su respiración se tornó pesada, cayó en un sueño profundo, la capsula se cerró.

Una vez los chicos estuvieron protegidos, Roma introdujo unos cuantos dígitos en una de las computadoras, los recipientes se colocaron verticalmente, unas compuertas se abrieron del suelo emitiendo una luz blanca, los recipientes entraron lentamente en los espacios que les correspondía ayudados por brazos robóticos, una vez dentro las compuertas se cerraron.

Misión cumplida

Roma Vargas sonrió complacido y aliviado, ahora tenía que ponerse a salvo él mismo...

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Mis amores espero que les gustara el capitulo, en caso contrario díganmelo por medio de un review n_n

**Gabriel Vargas **es el nombre que se me ocurrió para nombrar al papa de Feli y Lovi ojala no se enojen, el mismo caso con su mami a ella la nombre **Ángela Vargas **

Quiero que se preparen porque en el próximo habrá una muerte, pero también harán su entrada triunfal algunos personajes...

Nos vemos!

n_n


End file.
